Reconnecting
by Zepherus
Summary: It's her senior year of high school when a person from her past come back...but why is she so different? ELSANNA


So to those who know me, I'm sure you are most disappointed in the lack of updating of my story The Life of a Half-Breed. I'm so so sorry. I've just…lost my way in it….and I can't find it.

I have gotten myself caught up the Frozen universe, because only a Universe can be as encompassing as this.

Please, don't judge too harshly

**4****th**** Grade**

It was the middle of the school year when I first saw her. She was the cutest thing I had ever laid my eyes on, even cuter than Kristoff's new puppy Sven (and that's saying something).

The class had started like it did any other day.

Hans was bugging Belle, who ignored him and read her book.

Snow was trying to hide the kitten she snuck in class…again.

Hercules was busy staring at Meg, who was too busy fighting with Hades, to notice.

And I….I was staring outside….wishing for the day to end so that maybe I could play in the snow that had decided to fall that morning_._

We had been waiting on the teacher for awhile and the class was getting rowdy. I was in the middle of one of my famous impersonations when the door opened and a girl I had ever seen walked into the room. I remember her looking at me in shock, whether it was from my fake mustache or because I had been imitating Mr. Duke's famous homecoming dance I'll never know. Then she smiled, her gorgeous ice-blue eyes crinkling up and her braces covered teeth showing for just a moment before being covered by a sleeved hand.

She was shorter than I was, with choppy dirty blonde hair and large nerdy glasses. Her face wasn't much to look at... Probably because she had acne (what kid doesn't at that age?!) and she was on the heavy side. She wore a large, frumpy blue sweater and baggy jeans and it just all came together for her.

But what hit me most was this aura tentative friendliness that surrounded her. She just seemed like a clumsy little baby animal-thing that wanted to make friends.

And I'll be damned if I said that I didn't want to be the first.

So after getting scolded by the teacher and being sent back to my desk, she finally got the chance to introduce herself to the class.

Elsa Arrendale.

Gah, I remember the little bubble of glee that bubbled up when I finally heard her voice…she sounded so squeaky any cute…like a brave little mouse.

And when she sat down next to me, and she smiled, I promised myself that I would be her friend.

For the next two years I was her best friend. For two years we played and talked and built snowmen and learned about one another.

For two years we had sleep-overs and study parties.

For two years we baked cookies and grew closer.

For two years I watched for slowly start to fade away because she was bullied.

Because she was awkward. Because she had a stutter. Because she was short and overweight and average. Because she still had braces. Because I was her only friend.

No matter how much I was there for her, she kept retreating and withdrawing until one day, she wasn't at school anymore.

She wouldn't answer my texts, my class, my emails, my face-book messages, nothing. She just disappeared.

I cried every night she was gone. It felt like the other part of me was missing. She was my best friend…my BEST friend and she was gone and I…I couldn't reach her anymore.

The days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months and the months turned to years…and eventually I forgot about her.

Until one day…she came back.

**Present day (Senior year of High school – 7 years later)**

-BANGBANGBANG-

"Anna you had better be awake or so help me God I will let Sven in there to wake you!"

A lump on a generously sized bed moved around, groaning noises coming from it.

"Kris go away the sky is asleep so I'm asleep."

Kristoff sighed, looking down at Sven, his greyhound, who sat loyally at his feet.

"I guess she wants to miss the big day."

On the other side of the door way, a head perked up a little.

Hearing the rustling of sheets, he grinned a little bit. "She's gonna miss the first day of her SENIOR YEAR if she doesn't get ready now." He stressed those words, knowing that those would be the key to getting her up.

Anna processed the words for a second, her eyes almost drifting shut again, before shooting out of bed with a squeal.

"I'M A SENIOR BIATCHES!"

Kristoff smiled and shook his head before walking away. Today was going to be exciting, he just knew it.

15 minutes later they were walking into the school with their heads up and their eyes shining.

The years had treated them good. After the horrid trials of puberty (or the time that must never-ever-ever be revisited, as it had come to be known), Kristoff had grown into a large, handsome man. His blonde hair flopped endearingly over his friendly eyes, giving him a slightly goofy air. His broad shoulders and well-muscled body, though, let people know that he could take care of business if he had to. He needed all that strength though as he was the captain of the school's Rugby team and the reason that they had been champions for 3 straight years.

Anna, on the other hand, grew into a confident beauty. She wore her strawberry-blonde hair in twin pig-tails that rested casually over her shoulder, which was convenient for her. It made it that much easier to create an impromptu fake mustache. She had a trim, lean form that was the result of years of sports and extracurricular activities. All these clubs meant that she was well-known and liked around school – and the town.

The pair made their way over to their lockers, smiling and waving and giving the odd high-five out here and there.'

"God I can't believe it," Anna said breathlessly, leaning against her locker dramatically," this is it. This is our last year. Then we're off to college GOD I'M SO EXCITED!"

Kristoff shook his head at his best friend's exuberance, chuckling as he organized his locker.

"Yeah, it's a trip. Personally I can't wait for practice to start up again." At this he patted his belly, making imaginary jiggly motions with his hands. "I've gotten fat since last year."

Anna rolled her eyes with a scoff before opening her locker, noting happily that it was n=beside his.

"Yeah yeah yeah whateves Fatty McFatfat." She sighed, thinking over the various clubs she signed up for.

'_Let's see…Sports…okay…Hockey, Soccer, and Basketball. Not too bad….Uh, clubs. I think I'm in Student-council, Archery, Bowling, Robotics, Movie languages club…"_

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice a figure creeping stealthily up behind her until she felt arms around her middle, lifting her into the air.

"FIRST HUG OF THE YEAR. Ah, it's the warmest, don't you think?"

Anna laughed merrily, slapping open palms against the back of her other best friend.

"Olaf! Set me down! I can't breathe!"

Olaf smiled in a slightly dazed way, plopping her safely on the ground before trading bro-hugs with Kristoff.

Olaf was a boy who looked like he belonged in a completely different school than Anna and Kristoff. While the two of them were shining examples of being a good student, Olaf was….not… He was of average height, but he dressed in loose clothing that made him look way smaller than he actually was. His choice of Tripp pants, a band tee, and a trusty beanie always got him looks, but he didn't care. He was too high to give a shit about anything other than being with friends. He didn't really get into any clubs other than the robotics club, though everyone pretty much accepted him in their clique. While he wasn't ripped like Kristoff, or even Anna, he was in good shape for a high-schooler. His black hair and pale skin got him the nickname of "Snow-man" and his twinkling hazel eyes always made everyone he smiled at feel warm. He was a notorious smoker, though he never seemed to get caught at school.

Olaf smiled at his friends in that blazed way he had of doing and giggled at Anna's face.

"Hey, you're face is red like a tomato….Are you a fruit?"

Anna shook her head and rubbed a hand down her face. "Dude, how are so far gone this early?"

He shrugged before putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's the magic of the first day of school, Feisty-pants." Here he whispered "magic" before pulling a small handful of glitter out of his pocket, blowing it into her face gently.

She sputtered before jumping slightly, hearing the first bell ring. "GAH!"

The trio looked around, noticing the emptying hallway before saying their good-byes and promising to meet up for lunch.

Anna headed to her first class of the day, English, with a small smile on her face.

'_God I love my boys.'_

It was half-way through the class before lunch and Anna was bored out of her mind.

"And that, class, is how you derive the square root fro-"

KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK

The teacher was interrupted by someone knocking and opening the door. Anna, too busy looking out the window, didn't notice.

She was dragged from her day-dreaming, however, when she realized that the class was silent.

"Wha-"

There was a girl at the front of the room, talking to the teacher.

And Fuck was she gorgeous. Anna couldn't help but let her eyes trail up the inviting image before her.

Long legs, hips –goddamn those _hips_- a teeny waist and a proportionate chest caught her eyes first before she noticed any other features. The girl was dressed like a model, with tight black leggings and an ice blue dress shirt. Anna couldn't help but notice how pale this girl was. Like….seriously, she looked like she was made from porcelain or something. The next thing to draw her eyes was all the hair that she had. Most of it was contained in a messy fishtail braid that was tossed over her shoulder, but the rest was swept back away from her face, topping her head in a sexy, messy manner. She was facing the teacher, but Anna didn't mind. Her eyes were drawn to the delicious curves of the girl's absolutely perfect ass.

'_Oh god help me now, I mean dayum.'_

Her internal reverie was broken by an obnoxious voice coming from the back of the room.

"Hey babe, why don't you come sit next to me? I'm sure I could help you….catch up…heheh."

Anna felt a wave of strange possessiveness come over her. _'How dare he? I swear I will gut him.'_

Just as she was moving to turn around to rip the jerk a new one, the new girl whipped her body around.

Anna couldn't help the small whimper that came out when she finally saw her face.

'_Perfect.'_

Ice- blue eyes. A small nose. Perfect skin. Perfect eyebrows furrowed over those eyes. A luscious pair of lips, the lower being slightly plumper than the others.

She was categorizing these things when all of the sudden the room turned cold. The angel spoke and she was pissed.

A husky voice, whether from smoking or just pure natural sexiness snarled.

"My name isn't _babe, _jerk-face."

Anna blinked at the slightly familiar voice. _'I've heard that before.'_

The stranger smirked before running those hypnotic eyes over the class. The passed over Anna, who couldn't help but shiver, before shooting back, almost glaring into her own turquoise eyes. The stranger looked shocked for a split moment before smirking, somehow looking like she was steeped in seduction.

Anna felt herself flush. _'What is this? Who is this girl?'_

"My name," she purred, her eyes melting Anna from the inside—out," Is Elsa Arrendale."

Anna couldn't help the tear that slid down her cheek at hearing the name of her lost friend.

"E-Elsa…"

So how was it? Should I continue?


End file.
